Fragmented Innocence
by Lura Elsworth
Summary: Even though she knew that all he wanted was to understand what had happened, she still felt herself flinching under his persistent stare. How could she tell him? She wondered desperately. How could she describe what had happened to them when she herself did not know exactly what it was? Then she remembered those hands. And felt her stomach churn. YukimuraXOC.
1. Chapter 1- Disappearing Smile

**This is a story I've been thinking about for a long time. The whole idea of this plot is based on… Well, I'll only tell you guys about that until we reach the end of this story. **

**I do not own PoT; what I own is my OCs, this plot, and my writing.**

**I don't have much to say here but please note beforehand that the OC in this story has quite a… disturbing(?) complicated (?) past experience that might be so-called triggering for some people. **

**And also, this story is dedicated to all the girls out there who might have gone through similar experiences, or have friends whom they are helping to overcome this… problem, or simply those who are confused… just like I was, and still am. **

**...**

**1. This story takes place after U-17. For those of you who like to read about tennis matches, you probably wouldn't find anything here. (And I suppose I should say that this will be in semi-AU-verse… So whatever difference you see, yes, it's intended.)**

**2. The OC is Fuji's younger twin sister. (Details will come later in the story)**

**3. Updates will be irregular. (This first chapter is like some sort of preview, the rest of the updates will most probably come next year- or maybe earlier… it depends.) And to be honest, this is something I just had to write because I'm hitting some major writer's block for my other stories… **

**Enjoy~ **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- Disappearing Smile<p>

〜消えたの笑顔〜

* * *

><p>It had been nearly a month since U-17 training camp was over. School life resumed right after that, seemingly more dry and boring compared to all the excitement they felt during the boarding camp. A lot have changed through the course of that couple of weeks: New rivals formed, new friendships blossomed, and new understanding was built between individuals who would otherwise have remained mere acquaintance.<p>

The latter was more so for those of them who shared the same dorm room.

Yukimura Seiichi, former captain of Rikkaidai Fuzoku Middle School's tennis team, glanced to the side at a certain honey-haired genius who was absent-mindedly stirring his cup of untouched latte. It was rare- Yukimura thought- that someone like Fuji would be so troubled over something to the point of ignoring the one person he had called for a meet-up in one of Kanagawa's more well-known cafe.

He took a sip of his own cup of mocha as he eyed his friend. After rooming with the Seigaku _tensai_ for so long, Yukimura was more than able to discern the mood behind the always-smiling face. They were more than alike in many ways: Their constant smiles, for instance; their protectiveness over their teammates and family members; and their strong personalities hidden behind their masks of gentleness and slightly feminine appearance. As far as he was able to see, Fuji was worried- even then, the word 'worried' seemed to be an understatement. It had been nearly thirty minutes and yet none of them had spoken a word aside from their initial greetings.

"Syuusuke, what are you doing here?"

He was the one who broke the silence first.

Fuji looked up from his cup at that question, seemingly fine as his smile widened, "Can't I be here if I want to, Seiichi?" He threw the question back, more of a habit than a genuine retort.

"Not if you continue to look like someone has conveniently killed off all your cactuses," He chided lightly, feeling satisfied when his friend finally dropped that fake smile of his, "Is something wrong? I thought you told me a fortnight ago that your long-seperated twin sister is coming back to Japan this week. Has she arrived?"

It was safe to say that Yukimura was indeed very surprised when he heard of this news. He never knew that the tensai had a twin- and he doubted that anyone else from all other schools knew of this fact as well. Fuji never mentioned of this sister before that day, and his younger brother at Saint Rudolph never did too. But if Yukimura's deduction based on that phone call was correct, then it could be fine to say think that they have been separated since birth: one living with their mother and the other with their father who was stationed overseas and only came back to Japan twice a year.

Icy blue eyes opened at his casual inquiry, and Fuji's brows furrowed, "Kana refused to attend Seigaku High School with me."

Kana?

Yukimura pondered quietly, finally having a name for the subject of their conversation. But what Fuji said caught his attention. Though he may not be in the same school, or even the same prefecture, as this unexpected friend of his, he had heard a little of the unhappy separation of Fuji Syuusuke and his younger brother. Burdened by the title of his genius older sibling, Fuji Yuuta had refused to enter the tennis club and subsequently transferred schools, choosing to live in the dorms instead of going home. Even if their relationship had seemed to be mended during the U-17 camp, Yukimura knew better than to believe in outward appearances.

Hurt does not simply leave a person like that.

"And I don't think her reason is the same as Yuuta's."

As if reading his mind, Fuji interjected before the blue-haired teen could ask. "No, Kana isn't like that." He repeated, more to himself than his listener.

Yukimura fell silent after that, knowing well that Fuji would continue once he recollected his thoughts.

"_Naa_ Seiichi, my father did not send Kanako back to Japan just because he wants her to be with her siblings. He hadn't really said much but from what we could gather, something has been bugging him lately. Kanako has always been a sweet girl, when we met during our earlier years, mother used to comment that we were like night and day. She's always smiling, though unlike me, she smiled from her heart. It's alarming sometimes," He paused mid-sentence, laughing lightly to himself as he recalled a distant memory that only he himself knew of, "how she disarmed the meanest looking strangers on the streets- They literally ate out of her hands, not that Kanako was ever aware of that, she merely thought them to be really kind adults. Our meetings were oftener when we were children but as we grew, her visit became rarer because our father got caught up with work."

Fuji glanced at the Rikkaidai student, "So you could guess how happy all of us are when father called a few days ago telling us that he is sending Kana back to live with us for good. She arrived yesterday but…"

Already suspecting what was coming up, Yukimura finished the sentence for him, "-she changed, didn't she?"

Fuji nodded, "Yeah, she changed… so much since our last meeting two years ago that I couldn't recognise her when I saw her at the airport." His eyes glazed over at the memory, "Her shoulders were hunched when she walked out, and she seemed to be afraid of every loud noise. And when Yumi-nee hugged her, Kana didn't hug back like she used to. Her hands were fisted against her chest as if to put some distance between them, it just wasn't normal."

"There's more to the story, isn't there, Syuusuke?"

"Kana… stopped smiling."

...

* * *

><p>Standing outside the door to his own home, Fuji Syuusuke sighed softly before curving his lips up into that familiar smile, and only then when he ensured that his facade was firmly in place had he moved to open the door, calling '<em>Tadaima<em>' as he did so.

His sister poked her head out from the kitchen, "Ah, Syuusuke, welcome back. Have you eaten dinner yet?"

"No, I haven't," He said as he walked over to her, "Something smells nice in here. What are you making?"

"Kaa-san's making miso salmon, and I'm, of course, making raspberry pie," Fuji Yumiko told her younger brother as she pulled out the pastry from the oven.

Their mother, Fuji Yoshiko turned to face her son with the same gentle smile the Fujis were known for, "Syuu, please tell your brother and sister that dinner will be served in ten minutes. Oh, and Kana may be sleeping so please have patience with her- you know how she is when she sleeps."

Fuji Kanako was a heavy sleeper, and, though she did not have a bad temper when being awoken, it took around fifteen minutes of persistent knocking each time they needed to do so.

Fuji tread up the stairs quietly and headed towards Yuuta's room first. The door was open when he reached it but he still knocked it anyway, "Yuuta, dinner's ready."

His brother closed the book he was reading, "Ah, aniki, how did your talk with Yukimura-san go?"

"It went pretty well. I informed him that Kana will be going to Rikkaidai next Monday, he said that he will look out for her for me."

"That's good," Yuuta said, "Say, aniki, what do you think happened to Kana-nee? Since you left earlier today, she hasn't come out of her room at all- except for the time when she _had_ to go downstairs for lunch, and even then, she left the table as soon as she finished her meal."

A dark look crossed the older Fuji's face at the revelation, but in the next instant, it was gone. "Yuuta, when you go downstairs, tell kaa-san and Yumi-nee that Kana and I will be going down later."

Understanding coloured Yuuta's features as he nodded in reply, his footsteps pausing for the briefest moments when they passed his older sister's room. The younger teen was more than worried, but there was nothing he could do…

Fuji took a deep breath and repeated his previous actions, rapping his knuckles gently on his sister's room door, "Kana? I'm coming in."

He slowly pushed open the door and all that greeted him was a darkness. The shades were drawn tightly, blocking the evening rays from permeating into the enclosed space; the fully packed luggage was still untouched on the ground by the empty cupboard; but through it all, the only thing that caught his attention was the vague lump on the bed that was leaning against the wall, and those familiar pair of blue eyes staring at him. Watchful. Cautious. And with a sort of yearning Fuji failed to understand… His heart clenched.

He closed the door behind him and switched on the lights, "We thought you were sleeping, Kana."

"I couldn't sleep, Syuu-nii."

Her voice came out muffled from underneath the blankets.

Fuji sat down beside her, gazing down gently at the more feminine and petite mirror image of himself: long hair that was exactly the same shade as his reached fanned out behind her, blue eyes that were also of the same colour stared up into his own for the first time since she arrived- and for a short minute, he wanted to believe that the change in his sister had all been a very realistic illusion.

He ruffled her hair, idly remembering that she too, was fifteen years old like him. She always seemed to be much younger than he was- now even more so.

_What happened to you? _He badly wanted to ask. He almost did. But he held his tongue, knowing that it wasn't the right time yet.

So instead, he asked, "Are you feeling up for a dinner? Nee-san made pie."

He watched, inwardly satisfied, when a twinkle entered her somewhat dull eyes, "Raspberry pie?"

Fuji chuckled, reaching out a hand to pull her up into a sitting position, "Raspberry pie." He affirmed, taking notice once again of her small stature. Being on the shorter side himself, Fuji rationalise that she should be roughly around five feet two in height. Brushing her bangs gently to the side, he allowed his hand to come to a rest against her cheek, "_Naa_ Kana-chan, let me see your smile for once."

He watched carefully as his twin's eyes widened a fraction, a hint of guilt flashed through those deep mirrors of blue. The corners of her lips moved once. Twice. Before she curved them upwards into the familiar smile that spoke of heartfelt goodwill and innocence.

However, there was something in her gesture that was amiss. The look in her eyes was somehow clouded as if there was an internal struggle tearing her up from within, threatening to wipe off her smile once and for all.

It was a conflict none of them was aware of.

His sister was trying to fight a problem herself and all Fuji could do was watch as her mask showed indications of cracking.

It wasn't supposed to be like this…

_He_ was the one who wore a mask, he chose to, and he had been doing so since the very beginning; Kana had always been the more genuine of the two of them, she didn't need to pretend, and she shouldn't even need to.

Something had happened that caused her to _fear_ smiling.

Yes.

Fear.

Fuji felt his overprotective nature kicking in again.

Now that Kana was back to where he can see her, he would do whatever it took to keep her safe.

...

Even if it meant that he had to have someone else watch over her for him when he wasn't around.

* * *

><p>"Onii-chan, <em>okaeri<em>~"

From where he was taking off his shoes, Yukimura Seiichi felt an involuntary smile creeping up his face at the childish greeting of his younger sister.

"_Tadaima_, Sayaka."

"_Nee, nee, _onii-chan, where did you go today? Kaa-chan said that you went out with a friend. Who is he? It's not Sanada nii-chan right?"

Patting the smaller girl's head fondly, Yukimura's said, "No, it's not Sanada. He's a friend from another school."

"What's his name?"

Used to his seven-year-old sibling's curious nature, he picked her up easily, tickling her sides as she giggled in delight. "Now, tell me why do you need to know that?"

His sister faked a salute, "To keep you safe from the claws of evil men!"

Yukimura blinked, then sighed in defeat, "Sayaka, what have you been watching today?"

Yukimura Sayaka tilted her head to the side innocently, her violet eyes shining with confusion, "What?"

He let out a long breath before shaking his head in a resigned manner, "Nothing. Let's go in and see what kaa-san has made for dinner."

The little girl nodded, settling herself comfortably in his strong arms with her head leaning against his shoulder. Up close, Yukimura could smell the scent of candy and milk on her and a small place in his heart softened; the affection showed in his actions seconds later as his arms tightened around the small body and he tweaked a strand of her long purplish hair with a slight smile, "Did you have a good day?" He asked her softly, nudging her cheek with the tip of his nose.

Sayaka giggled, "Yes, I did. Kaa-san brought me to the park today and I met Sasuke-kun there!"

"Genichirou's nephew?"

"Yes!"

"If my memory serves me right, you are of the same age as Sasuke, aren't you?"

She hummed enthusiastically, "That's right!"

...

Later that night, long after Sayaka had gone to bed, Yukimura thought back to what Fuji had told him before they parted ways-

_"Seiichi, please watch over Kana for me."_

_At that moment, Fuji sounded desperate. And for him to be pleading, Yukimura couldn't find it in himself to say no- not that he was going to in the beginning. _

_"I'll see what I can do." _

_"...Thank you." _

It was so painfully obvious that Fuji Syuusuke cared for his sister. In a way, he suppose he could understand since he couldn't say he wasn't the same with Sayaka. However, he also knew that bond the Seigaku genius had with his sister was far more than what he could have imagined. They were twins, they shared a deep connection with each other no matter how far apart they had been; they were _together_ from the very start while they were still in their mother's womb.

From what he could gather from their talk, it wasn't hard to come to a conclusion that Fuji Kanako had adored her brother as much as he cared for her; Fuji himself had told him, too, that he had been almost certain that she would enrol into the same school as him- That was what shook the brown-haired teen the most when his sister rejected the idea of going to Seigaku without even thinking twice.

Yukimura sat in front of his desk for a while before he stood, deciding to finally call it a night.

He'll just have to see the girl himself on Monday.

He will keep his words to Fuji. After all, that was what friends do.

...

* * *

><p>Wide blue eyes stared unseeingly at the ceiling, hands trembled as they clenched onto the blanket.<p>

Kanako felt her heart pound in her ribcage, so rapidly and heavily that it hurt. Her chest heaved as she tried to draw in another breath. In vain, she tried to push away the panic that was slowly creeping in.

...

She could still feel it.

That horrifying feeling of hands on her body.

* * *

><p><strong>And, that was the first chapter. =)<strong>

**As all of you now know, Fuji's sister is named Kanako (加奈子) which meant 'Child of Added Endurance'. It was the most fitting name I could come out with for her. And as for Yukimura's sister (as far as I know, this character exists, according to the character bible… I think?) I have to say, she named herself. XD Sayaka (紗香) is the only name that popped up when I was thinking about her; believe me, I tried names like Sachi and Kaede but they just don't feel right… **

**So… that's all for now.**

**Till next time~**

**20.11.2014**


	2. Chapter 2- Twins

Chapter 2- Twins

〜双子だから〜

* * *

><p>It was Sunday morning.<p>

Fuji Kanako stared at herself in the mirror of her bathroom, gingerly touching the faint dark shadows that was barely visible under her eyes. It was fine- she told herself- no one would notice her lack of sleep as long as she doesn't allow them to subject her under scrutiny. She tried pulling her lips up a little, cringing away from the mirror as she saw the smile that was staring back at her: That deceiving, ingenuous smile…

It was something she had possessed as a child.

It was something she had learned, as she grew, to use to her advantage.

That was… until everything backfired.

It was her fault. All hers. If only she had put on a firmer appearance, if only she had said no when everything began to spiral out of control, if only she had put it all to a stop when it barely began- Everything would have been different.

Hugging herself as if it was her last defence, Kanako let out a quivering breath.

...

* * *

><p>Under usual circumstances, Sunday would normally be the day where Fuji Yuuta would be forced by his older brother to go with him on a 'date'. As much as the youngest Fuji hated the very word of it, he had come to enjoy the day each time he came back home when his brother would dig him out from the comforts of his bed and go on an outing; be it a friendly tennis match or just taking a walk through the streets of Tokyo. Many times, Yuuta found himself wondering in all honestly about simply how his brother seemed to have all the time in the world while here he was, barely scrapping through his third-year homework. Because by all rights, wasn't high school supposed to be harder?<p>

Today, however, he found himself sitting almost awkwardly in the living room, trying to pretend as if the television programme airing had his full attention- when in reality, he hadn't had the slightest idea of what it was about. Miserably attempting to appear as discreet in his eavesdropping as possible, he watched both his elder siblings out of the corner of his eyes. From where he sat, the two truly looked every bit like how a pair of identical twin should look like.

As a child, he had grown up with a mere knowledge that he had a sister who was living with their father whose work led him to reside overseas most of the time. A sister that was born on the same day as his brother whom- at that point of his life- he thought was the greatest person alive. The memories of the first few years of his meeting with this unfamiliar sister was a blur to him now, but as he increased in age, there was one knowledge that was continuously the first and foremost in his young mind: His second sister had the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. Unlike the smile his brother always wore whenever he succeeded in pulling a prank on everyone, Kana's smile was softer, gentler, and truer than his brother's ever was.

Now he wasn't saying that his brother was a pretender or anything, no, that couldn't be further from the truth. Through the years, he had came to know that his genius sibling held his family and dearest friends close to that heart Fuji Yuuta himself once thought was cold. And while it was true that the older teen had a tendency of making people _uncomfortable_, it had been obvious through all those times that one of them was hurt that Fuji Syuusuke did not tolerate anyone or anything harming those he had taken into his inner circle.

Yes, Fuji Syuusuke loved his family and friends. He simply had a…

Yuuta wracked his brain for a suitable word.

…an _odd_ way of expressing it.

With Kana, however, he knew that the girl loved freely, her heart so tender to the point of being naive at times; always willing, always patient. As Yumi-nee always said, the girl's nature was something rare but this nature of hers had a flaw to it as well- It was too trusting of others.

Yuuta remembered being irritated once, a few years ago when he caught a little girl cheating off Kana's kindness. He had been angry, demanding why Kana gave all her day's pocket money to someone who was clearly a fraud. He remembered that a hurt look had flashed across the girl's face as realisation dawned her-

_"Gomen, Yuuta… I didn't know. I thought that she really needed that money…"_

_"Even if she really _did_ need it, you didn't have to give all your money to her!"_

_"But… I'm a bit relieved… that there wasn't anyone really injured."_

That was the kind of person Fuji Kanako was.

Yuuta chanced a glance over in their direction and fought off the uneasy feeling in his chest at the sight of the expressionless face of his sister.

It was as if… someone had taken away his overly-trusting sister and had replaced her with a more matured and wary stranger.

...

* * *

><p>"-I'll be accompanying you to Rikkaidai tomorrow. I have a few close friends there who are more than willing to help you out if ever you need it."<p>

"Friends?"

"Tennis rivals, to be exact."

"Syuu-nii, did you tell them about me?"

Fuji Syuusuke pretended not to hear the half-reproaching tone used in that sentence, "Only one. His name is Yukimura Seiichi, he's the captain of the tennis club."

"…nii-chan…"

He smiled, "For now, Kana, let's go on a date~"

Sapphire blue eyes widened. Fuji kept his smile intact, waiting patiently and fondly for Kanako to finally form a coherent answer. It was nice to see that some things did not change, and Kana being flustered like Yuuta every time he suggested a 'date' was one of them. That was one of the reason why he kept using that word despite all the protests and weird looks he received. Fuji Syuusuke wasn't someone who minded what other people thought of him as long as those who mattered were happy.

"_Saa_, Yuuta, do you want to come along?"

The younger boy shook his head, "I'll stay home today. Aniki you have fun with Kana-nee."

Fuji observed his brother for a while before humming in acceptance, "I see. Don't worry, Yuuta, we'll be back before you leave."

Yuuta felt his cheeks heating up, "I-idiot! You don't have to do that!"

Fuji chuckled, gently tugging Kanako with him when he stood up from the couch, "Kaa-san, I'm taking Kana out with me."

Fuji Yoshiko peered out from the kitchen and smiled, "Have a nice day, the two of you."

...

* * *

><p>It had been two years since Kanako roamed the streets of Tokyo. And within this short time span, she found herself not being able to recognise her surroundings, new and old alike. It made her apprehensive… for she had counted on this place to at least offer some sense of familiarity- to remind her of the past where she had visited this place as a free-spirited girl… Where there was no bigger worry than being able to reach home on time, where there was nothing more serious than not being able to complete her holiday homework before school started again, where there was no need for her mind to comprehend the harder and greyer situations of life.<p>

But then again, how could she expect this advanced, growing town to remain the same when she herself had altered so much?

She followed her brother's leading, content in listening to him talk about what he did these past two years- even though she had known most of those things from the mails they exchanged. Most of his topics centred around his final year in middle school; he talked about tennis, about the national tournament, and about U-17- which she didn't know much of. He told her of his roommates there, about their plant obsessions-

Kanako found herself laughing.

And that action somehow managed to stop her dead in her tracks for a good whole minute.

It was such a foreign sound to her own ears.

It wasn't a forced one, nor was it a nervous giggle.

It sounded so natural that Kanako felt her throat tightening a little.

"You finally laughed, Kana."

And apparently, she wasn't the only one who thought so.

She gazed up at her brother and saw the emotions he hid behind his smile. Emotions that were, otherwise, well-hidden from the outside world- but not to her. Never to her. Because she was his twin.

However, she also saw her reason for not attending his school.

Fuji Syuusuke was too smart for her to lie to- not that she wanted to do so. It was easier… really… if she kept away. She was tired, and she didn't feel like she would survive if she had to stay alert all the time.

A hand on her own, calloused from handling a racket for years, brought her back to reality. He didn't ask her anything when she blinked, opting to continue what they were doing before they stopped.

...

Because he was her twin. He just knew when she needed his feigned ignorance.

* * *

><p>"You remember Tezuka, don't you, Kana?"<p>

Kana tilted her head to the side, "Tezuka Kunimitsu? Your _buchou_?"

"Yes, him."

"What about him?"

Somewhere along the way, the Fuji siblings had settled into an easy pace. Fuji made sure to steer clear from anything concerning her personal life these past two years, content with telling her about himself, and temporarily appeased with the relaxed look on her face.

"During the U-17, I had a match with him right before he left for Germany. It was the first time I lost a match that badly. But to be honest, I expected that. I was no match for Tezuka who had awakened the Pinnacle of Perfection. I think I told you before in our letters that for me, tennis is merely for fun; I love the thrill it brings me but I have no motivation to win. After that match with Tezuka, I promised myself that I would aim higher, that I will not- ever again- be defeated so easily. For the first time in my life, I decided that I will not wait for others to have a chance to leave me behind…"

He felt her hand tightening around his and felt his heart warming at that tiny gesture. To tell the truth, talking about tennis brought about a faint feeling of loneliness: It wasn't only Tezuka who had left them; Kawamura Takashi had left the team as well after U-17, choosing to follow his father's footsteps on becoming a sushi chef; Oishi Syuichirou, Kikumaru Eiji's partner, had transferred schools to study medicine; Kaidoh and Momo were still in junior high; and the last Fuji had heard of Echizen, their little rookie had gone back to America after the camp. The only ones who stayed on in the tennis team were Inui, Kikumaru, and he himself- oh, and Yamato _buchou_ too. Even though the others still visited them from time to time, it just wasn't the same.

"Syuu-nii… _gomen_…"

He pulled her to a stop at that sudden apology, "What are you apologising for?"

Kanako's head was lowered, guilt radiating from her very being, "I'm sorry that I chose not to attend to Seigaku with you…"

Fuji sighed when understanding dawned, "While it is true that I'm feeling a little down at the moment, I never blamed you for choosing Rikkaidai. You have your own reasons to go there, don't you? And," His tone lightened, "We still live in the same house, right? Unless, of course, you plan on moving out?" He faked a look of despair at that last sentence.

The corners of her mouth twitched as she shook her head.

Satisfied, Fuji nodded, "Then there's no problem at all."

...

Everything would be alright as long as she remained where he could see her.

* * *

><p>Fuji Yuuta glanced up from his video game when he heard the from door open, he looked towards the clock on the wall that read five-twenty "You're back early," He commented to his older brother and sister as they walked in.<p>

"_Saa_, we did tell kaa-san we'd be eating dinner at home." His brother answered his unvoiced inquiry.

Hearing a soft rustling sound of fabrics beside him, Yuuta saw from the corner of his eyes that his sister had joined him on the floor. Despite being a little startled, he offered one of the controllers to her, "Want to play a game with me, Kana-nee?"

The older girl accepted the offer after slight hesitation. A hesitation which, if the male Fujis could say in all honesty, stemmed out from her horrible gaming skills. In the past whenever she would come for a visit, playing video games was always an activity both brothers dreaded and anticipated at the same time; 'dread' because Kanako would lose every single time- be it dying in battles or shooting her own soldiers, which in turn, caused Yuuta to lose too; and 'anticipate' because it was always entertaining to see her struggling with the correct button on the controller.

Yuuta loved his video games- as much as Fuji loved his cactuses. It also could be seen as a mean of bonding between him and Kanako- whom he always found a little awkward to be around with. It wasn't that he didn't like her, no, in fact, he actually liked her more than his brother. Yuuta wasn't a smooth talker like his brother, he wasn't one who could strike up a conversation with people anytime and anyplace- especially to those of the opposite gender. To add onto his unfamiliarity of the older girl, Yuuta had to admit that he didn't know how to react to her kind nature. She was so different from Yumiko who was the oldest and had settled very well on being the pillar of support for her younger brothers; Kanako, being alone with their father all these years, had somehow grew up living like an only child. She never got angry whenever he wanted things from her when they were toddlers, she never scolded him for being mischievous even when she found chocolate handprints all over her favourite book, and she rarely- if ever- demanded her own way like how normal siblings would have done if they found their other siblings going against their will.

Sometimes, Kanako lived as if she was merely a guest when she was with them.

It was a painful realisation.

But it was true.

His eyes trailed away from the screen and another wordless question surfaced in his grey eyes as he met those of his brother's.

His only response from the teen was a sad shake of his head and a soundless sigh.

Yuuta chanced a glance at his sister, only to find her biting her lips in concentration.

And for a moment… just a moment…

…it was as if they were kids again.

...

* * *

><p>It was an hour after Yuuta left for Saint Rudolph.<p>

Kanako was hugging a pillow close to her chest when the phone rang and her mother's voice rang out-

"Kana, your father wants to talk to you"

She blinked once, slipping off the couch to where the house phone was. Fuji Yoshiko patted her shoulder as she passed the phone to her, "He misses you a lot."

"I know," Kana said softly before speaking into the receiver, "_Moshi moshi_, _tou-san_?"

Her father's voice came through from the other end, still as mellow as she had remembered, "Kana, how've you been? Are you adjusting well to the life there?"

She nodded despite knowing that he couldn't see it, "Yes, everything is going fine here. How about you, tou-san?"

A deep chuckle reached her ears, "Busy as I always am. The house is a little too quiet for my liking but I'll get used to it. Kana, I heard from Yoshiko that you won't be attending Seigaku with Syuusuke. Is there a reason for that?"

Even though she knew her father wasn't reprimanding her for her choice, she found herself keeping her mouth shut at that question.

Fuji Shunsuke sighed from the other side of the world, "You know why I sent you to Japan, Kana. Is it even working?" Frustration was colouring his tone- not at his daughter but at the fact that something was wrong and he didn't know what it was or how to fix it. He had thought that a change of scenery would've helped but now-

"Yes, tou-san. It's working…" It _will _work. Kanako's knuckles turned white from all the force she was putting in. She really hadn't meant to worry her father that much.

"Anyway, I just called to tell you that I met Ishihara-sensei yesterday and he asked me to send his regards to you and he hoped that you'll continue playing the violin over there," Pride was clearly evident as he spoke, "He said at the rate you're progressing you might be able to join some professional orchestra when the time comes."

"Did he?" Kanako asked, "How is sensei doing?"

"Still mourning over the lost of his favourite student," came the teasing and light-hearted reply.

They continued their conversation like that for another few minutes before hanging up. Without noticing her brother who was just coming out of the kitchen, she brushed passed him and locked herself in the bathroom.

- '_You know why I sent you to Japan, Kana. Is it even working?_'

Her father's voice rang again and again in her ears as she stared at herself in the mirror- very much like how she did this morning.

Her fingers curled into fists on the countertop of the sink as she fought back the phantom feeling that made her skin crawl.

Opening the tap with jerky movements, she scrubbed her hands under the running streams of water, uncaring that the back of her hand was turning red with the vigour she was rubbing them.

A fist slammed against the counter when the ghostly touch persisted, numbness preventing her from feeling the pain that was supposed to shoot up her arm.

Kanako bit back a sob.

...

She wasn't sure if this move was working after all.

...

And unknown to the silently crying girl, her twin was outside the door, listening helplessly as hushed whimpers resounded again and again.

...

They were twins.

So why can't he find a way to help her yet?

...

* * *

><p><strong>So here is the second chapter~<strong>

**As you have noticed, I have named their father Fuji Shunsuke (不二 俊介) since there was apparently no name for him that I could find. Ishihara Masato (石原 聖人) is the name I picked for her violin teacher before she moved to Japan- I have to admit, I generated this name randomly on one of the japanese name generator site since I couldn't really come out with one. **

**I apologise if it seemed as if the opening chapters were a bit long and… unexciting(?)- I really hope not- but it was necessary for what is about to ****happen in the future. **

**I want to thank all of you who have added this story to your favourites and follows as well as roe2, JusteUneMelodie, sweet-Lia, and Guest for leaving a review for the first chapter of this story! **

**To sweet-Lia: Yes, other characters will be popping by now and then but the main focus will be on the Fuji and Yukimura family (and of course, mostly the Rikkai regulars but we'll see) =)**

**I do not own PoT; the OCs and this plot, however, is mine. **

**I hope you enjoyed it~**

**26.12.2014**


	3. Chapter 3- First Meetings

Chapter 3- First Meetings

〜初めて会いました〜

* * *

><p>The sound of pen scratching on paper could be heard faintly through the silence of the enclosed space, slightly drowned out by the consistent rumbling of the train. It was six fifteen in the morning and surprisingly, there were't many passengers on board- but then again, most people <em>were<em> heading toward Tokyo for work instead of the other way round. It was still a little dark outside, the sun just beginning to peak out from the horizon, its light causing a peaceful shimmer to appear on the surface of the ocean- which came into view as they neared _Tsurumi _station, Kanagawa.

Fuji gazed down at his sister who was still busy scribbling notes into her small notebook and smiled gently, "So hardworking as usual, Kana," He commented, finally breaking the temporary stillness.

Kanako glanced up and allowed a small curve to form on her lips, "I don't want to get lost on my way to school or back…"

On her notebook was a simple hand-drawn map and a record of the schedules of the trains and buses she would have to take from now on. Fuji's sharp eyes took note of the way her hands were clasped around the leather-bound book- as well as the tenseness in her posture- and knew that she was uncomfortable with her new start. Reaching over to give her locks a soft tweak, he said, "Don't worry, you'll be fine," _and you won't be alone_- he wanted to add, but chose not to since he knew her aversion of being a 'burden' to others.

She lowered her head at his assurance, her long bangs hiding her face from view as the train came to a stop. Wordlessly, she followed him as they stepped out onto the platform, the cool crisp air that greeted them reminded her once again that she- _they_ were no longer in the busy metropolis of Tokyo but a more peaceful prefecture of Kanagawa.

Kanako observed her surroundings, from the rows of shops to the pedestrians by the street; she committed them all to memory, knowing well that this was what she would be seeing everyday now. There was a distinct difference in the atmosphere, a pleasant one; here, everything seemed to be more at ease, progressing at a slower and laid-back pace.

"Rikkaidai is only a ten minutes walk from here," Her brother said, breaking her out from her thoughts. Fuji took her smaller hand in his and began leading the way, "Let's go."

...

* * *

><p>Yukimura Seiichi knew that a certain friend of his had arrived the moment he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Normally he would have kept that small device in the locker room during club practices but today was an exception- not that it mattered much, for while Sanada kept a tight leash over all the other members of the tennis club, banning any use of electronic devices during times like this, the stoic youth never bothered to keep an eye on his childhood friend concerning this matter. He knew Yukimura well enough to know that the gentle teen had more self-discipline than anyone else and that if he, for some reason, <em>did<em> choose to keep the… _contraption_ with him during practice, something must be important enough for him to do so.

He took a quick look around at his team members who were all immersed in their training, a hint of approval entering his eyes before he got up from the bench, motioning to Yanagi Renji as he passed the data master to take his place temporarily while he stepped out for a few minutes.

Walking out of the tennis courts, he immediately spotted Fuji who was standing some distance away from the bleachers. It was hard not to, with his gakuran uniform contrasting against Rikkaidai's western-styled ones. The tensai waved when he saw him, a smile pretty much like his own surfacing on his lips.

Yukimura made his way toward the brown-haired teen, finally noticing a smaller figure standing behind the said male.

Coming to a stop in front of the siblings, he greeted Fuji first-

"Good morning, Syuusuke."

Fuji Syuusuke let his smile deepen, "Good morning to you as well, Seiichi."

"I see you've made it here with no problem," Yukimura continued, even though these pleasantries weren't really required between the two of them; it was more for the sake of the girl behind his friend.

Fuji saw this, and appreciated his gesture. "It was quite easy to find. It's not really that far away from Rikkai Middle School."

"Tell Akaya that," Yukimura shot back without much of a thought.

Fuji chuckled, finally stepping slightly to the side to reveal his sister-

The girl looked very much like her brother- Yukimura decided. Her light brown hair was long, slightly wavy as it reached her back; her eyes were a sharp icy blue, though their largeness took away the piercing effect her brother had and instead, gave her a more- dare he say- innocent look. She wasn't very tall, the top of her head merely reaching his chin.

"Kana, this is Yukimura Seiichi, the friend I told you about. Seiichi, my sister, Kanako."

Yukimura smiled at the tense girl, pretending not to see the way one of her hand was clinging onto her brother's sleeves. There was something about the way her whole stature was locked up that made him understand that Fuji's worries weren't unfounded; if it had been Sayaka who had behaved like this _he_ would be more than bothered as well. It wasn't simple shyness- though that could be a small part of the reason- and it certainly wasn't that she was introverted- at least, not from what Fuji had told him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kanako. Syuusuke had told me much about you."

He called her by her given name, but whether or not it was intentional, only Yukimura himself knew; as for Fuji, he merely raised a brow at the way his friend addressed his sister.

* * *

><p>Kanako fought back the urge to shrink behind her brother even more. Her lips have tried to move habitually into a smile but she was determined not to, her mind bringing back flashes that she hated to see again. Something twisted uncomfortably in her stomach and she felt nails digging into the palm of her hands with all the force she was using to keep her fists from trembling.<p>

"It's nice to meet you too, Yukimura-san."

She lowered her head at last in acknowledgment, her voice so soft she doubted that the other could even hear her through the irregular sound of tennis balls being hit to and fro. Logically she knew she shouldn't be like this- especially if this person was someone her brother trusted… But was she to be blamed? She trusted _that_ person too…

"Do we know her class yet?"

Kanako was relieved when the stranger- Yukimura- turned his attention back to her brother. Though, she couldn't help but notice that his voice was so very much like her twin's; soft, gentle, but at the same time filled with well-controlled power and authority that would make anyone stop and listen to what he was saying.

Yukimura Seiichi was a leader- that much was apparent.

"1-C. The school sent her ID along with her uniforms to our home a few days ago."

The tennis team captain blinked, "1-C? That's my class," He then smiled, "How convenient."

A part of her relaxed at the knowledge that she wouldn't be lost and _alone_ in such a huge school; despite the fact that she had survived all these years living only with her father, Kanako never really got used to the loneliness that always accompanied her whenever she faced the eerie silence of her home… it didn't matter that she never really have any close friends she could call her own, it didn't matter that she had grown up almost as if she was a sole child- In reality, it was those years that made her fear being alone all the more.

"Ah~ Isn't that Fuji?"

A lazy drawl interrupted their conversation.

Kanako let go of her brother's sleeve and backed off to the side instantly when the owner of the voice came into view- silver-grey hair gathered into a rat-tail, blue eyes, and a beauty mark on his chin. He did not appear to see her as he threw an arm over her brother's shoulders-

"What brings you here all the way from Tokyo? Are you transferring?" The teen's asked not-so-seriously, his eyes straying to the side, and upon catching sight of the unfamiliar girl, lit up with interest, "_Ara_~ Who's this?"

Fuji smiled as he subtlety stepped away from the offending arm, "Niou, meet my sister Kanako. She's the one transferring to Rikkaidai, not me," then to Kana, he said, "Kana, this is Niou Masaharu, a regular of Rikkai's tennis team."

"Your sister?" The youth- Niou- whistled at that new piece of information. He leaned forward slightly, "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Fuji-chan. You may call me by my name, but I wouldn't mind if you also called me 'Trickster' or even 'Con Artist of the Courts'- Personally, I like the last one better, _pupina_."

"Niou, behave."

Yukimura interrupted his teammate before the mischievous teen could go further.

"Have you finished your laps yet? Or do I have to ask Renji about that?"

Niou froze up unnoticeably before sighing in resignation, "I get it, I get it. Well, I have to leave now. See you later Fuji, Fuji-chan~" And with a nonchalant wave, the silver-haired tennis player sauntered back towards the courts.

"I apologise if he made you uncomfortable," Yukimura said to the Kanako after they were out of hearing range. He glanced at Fuji, "Are you going to head back to Tokyo now? I'm actually surprised that you didn't take a day off school, since you've already decided to skip tennis practice. Is your captain fine with that?"

The older Fuji nodded, "Yamato buchou was understanding. That is, as long as I make up for the lost time." He turned to face his sister and reached over to ruffle her hair, "I'll come to pick you up later. Will you be fine from now, Kana?"

Kanako nodded slowly, "Don't worry about me, Syuu-nii. I'll be alright."

It was apparent that her words, no matter how hesitant they sounded, assured the older boy.

And with one final fond pet of her hair, he left.

...

* * *

><p>Walking along the quiet corridor, Kanako found herself relishing in the peaceful silence, knowing that it would only be a matter of time before students began to flood in. If she listened hard enough, she could hear the soft chirping of birds on tree tops outside, the soothing rustling of leaves, and the gentle echoing of the cooling breeze.<p>

The heels of her shoes clicked faintly against the concrete floor, only overshadowed by a pair of slightly louder footsteps. That sound of their overlapping footfall was somehow miraculously keeping her anxiety at bay.

Walking ahead of the girl, Yukimura Seiichi was mindful to keep his strides smaller. Since his friend had left thirty minutes ago, the girl hadn't spoken a word- not to him, and definitely not to Sanada Genichirou or Yanagi Renji, both of whom he had introduced when he went and told them that he would be leaving practice early that morning, leaving the rest to them. For most of the time she seemed to be… _withdrawn_, to put it bluntly; it wasn't hard to detect the guarded look she wore in her eyes, nor was it hard to catch the way her fingers tightened periodically around the handle of her bag.

There was something that was amiss within her. And to be honest, it was painful to watch.

Without warning, he stopped in front of an open classroom and motioned for her to go in first-

"We're here."

Kanako appeared to be a little startled at his somewhat abrupt halt. Involuntarily, she gazed up slightly at the sign in front of the door to confirm what she had just heard.

When she saw that it was indeed the class she was meant to be in, she took a peek across his shoulders and breathed out a small breath of relief when an empty room greeted her sight- it was just exactly as she wished it would be; vacant, still, and without anyone in there that would stare as she made her entrance. She took a step forward before turning her head to glance at him, "Where should I sit, Yukimura-san?"

"The fourth seat by the window has been empty since the beginning of this school year. I'm sure the teacher wouldn't mind if you took it," he told her, a smile forming on his lips when he saw the faint light that entered her eyes when he mentioned the word 'window'. "I'm sitting right behind you, by the way." He added as an afterthought.

Kanako nodded in understanding before making her way across the room to the seat Yukimura had pointed out to her, pausing to look out through the windows at the scenery outside. As she had hoped, the view from this third floor was grand: from where she was she could see all the way across the vast field to the front gates of the school, trees lined up neatly beside the well-defined pathway from the building to the entrance. It was a sight to behold. Idly, Kanako wondered how it would look like in Autumn, when all the leaves turned red… Breathtaking, perhaps?

The edges of her mouth curved up into a gentle smile at that thought, a shine that wasn't there before entered her eyes, lighting up her countenance in a way that no one would have expected.

She was beautiful.

This unexpected thought crossed not only in the mind of Yukimura Seiichi but also in the mind of a girl- a fellow student of the same class who had arrived half a minute ago at the door when that change took place.

As if sensing a pair of unfamiliar eyes looking at her, Kanako turned, the smile immediately vanishing from her face to be replaced by the apathetic mask she had grown used to wearing.

The unfamiliar girl stared at Kanako, her gaze curious, but at the same time, frank and warm-

"Hello there."

She said.

Kanako inclined her head, a soft utterance leaving her lips, " Hello."

The girl walked over to where Kanako was standing and beamed, "It's nice to meet you, my name is Kazue Miyu, your classmate from now on."

Kanako, for a moment, seemed taken aback by the cheerful attitude of this new classmate of hers. Uncertainty entering her expression for one brief second before it melted away into something no one could understand… It was a look that was both cautious but at ease- an utterly strange combination and far too complicated to be deciphered at that time.

For a long time no one spoke. The silence between them drew out long and almost felt to be timeless…

Until Kanako broke it finally.

The words she spoke continued to be hushed, but it was enough at that point to get her message across-

"It's nice to meet you too."

That statement, no matter how cautious, was sincere.

That was all that mattered.

And that was all it took for them to gradually become more than mere acquaintance.

Yukimura, who stood by the sidelines watching all of their exchange unexpectedly caught the quick glance that was thrown his way as she spoke that sentence. And unlike the first time she said it for the sake of politeness in the presence of her brother, this time- to him at least- it appeared to be that she was being honest with her words.

He gave her a smile, gentle and kind.

It was so much like her brother's… and yet, every time she recalled it, was so different in a way she couldn't describe.

_Yet_.

...

That was their first meeting.

A meeting that signified a change in their lives.

A meeting that witnessed the forming of new friendships…

A meeting that, for a lack of better phrase, marked the beginning of a long and slow process of healing and breaking free…

...

* * *

><p><strong>…I can't believe that I've finally finished this chapter… <strong>

**Before I say anything else, I'd like to say "Happy (belated) Birthday to both Yukimura and Fuji!" (Honestly, I was planning for this to come out sooner but I was somewhat stuck around halfway of this chapter… 'Writer's block' is the term to describe what happened to me.)**

**First and foremost, I have to say that university life was nothing like what I had expected… Assignments after assignments piled up on my desk and they never seem to end… Staying up until 3am in the morning studying ****everyday probably didn't help either… But I'll survive… I hope. **

**I truly want to apologise for taking this long to update, though, unfortunately, I can't give any of you a concrete promise that I'll update faster because I'm almost certain I can't… I _will_ update, rest assured, it's just the regularity that I doubt. **

**…Enough of this depressing stuff… =)**

**A huge 'thank you' to those of you who left a review on the last chapter! I'm sorry I didn't give any of my reviewers a reply but I promise I will this time. And a huge 'thank you' too to all of you who have added this story to your favourites and follows! =D**

**So in this chapter I have introduced another OC of mine: Kazue Miyu (和枝 美優). She has a major role to play in this story and would be appearing quite often... I hope you'll grow to like her as the story goes on.**

**I do not own Prince of Tennis; OCs and this plot line belong to me. **

**07.03.2015**

**PS: I can't wait for spring break! **


	4. Chapter 4- Changing Interests

Chapter 4- Changing Interests

〜変わったの趣味〜

* * *

><p>Kazue Miyu glanced off to the side to where her new friend sat, a finger taping the table rhythmically as she smiled a small smile to herself. It wasn't hard to notice that she wasn't the only one who wasn't really paying attention to the teacher, especially after that unusual introduction two hours earlier. She used the word <em>u<em>_nusual_ because normally, a transfer student would've entered the classroom _after_ the teacher announced his or her presence; for Fuji Kanako, however, she had arrived in class earlier than any one of them and had merely been 'introduced' as a part of the teacher's opening speech-

- "_A__s all of you know, we will have a quiz next Monday. Remember to prepare for that." She looked up at the students, "We have a new student in our midst starting from today. Fuji Kanako is a transfer student from Australia, so please help her out when you see a need. And now to our lesson today-_"

-That honestly did not satisfy any of their curiosity or hunger for information but it was obvious that that was all the teacher would offer them.

Her eyes shifted to where a certain tennis team captain sat and her brows furrowed slightly in thought.

Kazue Miyu was never interested in sports or anything that involved physical activity and sweating. Because of this _trait_ of hers, she wasn't really keen on getting to know the sport itself or the members of the team- Technically, though, she did make an attempt to keep track with their game results. How could she not when everyone else was talking about it days and weeks after every match?

Yukimura Seiichi was no stranger to her since they were in the same class since last academic year. Even up till now, Kazue Miyu was uncertain as of how to describe him. Was he gentle? Yes, he certainly was but there was always an undercurrent of absolute politeness that made people unable to read his true intentions. Was he kind? He was to a certain extent but Kazue Miyu could've sworn that that was not always the case. Was he cold? Sometimes, she definitely thought so though the rest of the school might contradict this statement of hers.

Rikkaidai was a strict school that was proud of the quality of its students and teachers. But no matter how 'proper' they were, the students _were_ merely teenagers who loved to have someone to look up to or... drool over, as she had heard someone say once. Girls liked to talk about guys just as much as they wished to fall in love. As a result, Yukimura Seiichi and his other tennis team members never lacked fans and supporters.

Being on the sidelines gave Kazue Miyu a clear picture of how things really were. She saw the difference in the way Yukimura Seiichi treated his teammates compared to that of when he had to interact with the general student population. And if she had to say, the difference in attitude was as clear as night and day. To his teammates he was _real_; to the rest of them, he was the 'perfect' student everyone expected him to be. Model answers, smiling facade, timely responses... Those were reasons Kazue Miyu chose to keep away from him.

...

However, right at this moment, she was genuinely curious as to what his relationship to Fuji Kanako was.

* * *

><p>Kanako tried her best to ignore the stares directed at her.<p>

In her mind, her common sense was telling her that she had nothing to worry about because there was no malice in those stares, just pure interest. Her _mind_ knew better but the tightness in her heart told her otherwise. Avoiding the many pairs of eyes that were watching her, Kanako kept her head lowered throughout most of the classes, line of vision glued onto the pages of her textbooks despite the fact that she already lost focus ages and ages ago.

The pencil in her hand moved slowly over a certain blank space on her paper, stopping now and then to go reinforce a line she had already drawn there. A subtle curve could be seen first, then an object that looked like a figure eight, and then finally four strokes were added vertically across it-

- It was a rough sketch of a violin.

She froze, staring down at the image she drew. Her eyes narrowed a little and she picked up an eraser, carefully erasing the bottom of the violin to add in a chin rest. Her hand was sure and precise as she added the finishing touches.

- Perfect.

Kanako thought of the instrument she left in the corner of her room and a soundless sigh escaped her lips.

- "_I just called to tell you that I met Ishihara-sensei yesterday and he asked me to send his regards to you and he hoped that you'll continue playing the violin over there,_" Her father had told her, "_He said at the rate you're progressing you might be able to join some professional orchestra when the time comes._"

It had always been obvious that most of the people who knew her expected her to pursue a future career in that particular field. Her father and Ishihara Masato, her violin teacher, especially so. As long as Kanako could remember, her life had always been revolved around music and books. Being all by herself most of the time, she had found her little piece of solace in those simple activities- At least... until _that_ happened...

Will there ever be a way to shut those voices in her head up? Would she always have to live each waking moment peering over her shoulders in search of something that she knew was not in existence? Kanako had to remind herself again and again that she was now in Japan, away from the home she grew up in, away from the town she was familiar with, and away from _him_.

She came here for a new start. Or rather, she _tried _to convince herself that she did.

Her fingers clenched and unclenched around her pencil as she stole a glance at the clock hanging above the blackboard at the front of the class. Three more minutes until lunch break. Time could not have moved slower.

...

* * *

><p>Yukimura Seiichi had a look of contemplation as he held his cell phone in his hand. Did he need to inform Fuji that his sister had vanished as soon as the bell rang? Given, Kanako <em>did<em> turn to inform him of her departure but he felt as if letting her roam about alone was a little inappropriate. Though, when he thought about her actions, Yukimura found himself somewhat understanding the motive behind her swift disappearance. The less-than-discreet stares for most part of the morning, the curious and eager gestures that promised a very 'productive' and 'communicative' lunch time... In all honesty, running away seemed to be the most logical thing to do in order to escape all the unwanted attention and questions.

Yukimura couldn't help but compare the choice of her course of action to that of her twin brother's if he was ever in her situation. Fuji Syuusuke would have stayed behind and allowed the other students to surround him, only to give out strange answers to their inquiries, accompanied by that constant smile of his in an effortless attempt to creep them out. Knowing the genius, Yukimura had no doubt that his friend would find immense pleasure in the simple act of petrifying his peers. He had heard enough stories from his tennis team members and had seen enough firsthand during the U-17 training camp to know that this was an unbendable truth.

Not that he minded. In fact, Yukimura himself had resorted to some... extreme measures when he found the need arising.

But sometimes, he had to admit that it was just for personal entertainment.

Making up his mind, he sent Fuji a brief text message.

"Yukimura, let's go and eat!"

Right as he hit the 'send' button, a cheery voice called out from outside the door of his classroom. Marui Bunta and Jackal Kuwahara stood at the entrance, the former waving a little too energetically at him, all the while chewing on the bubblegum that had somehow became his... signature? Yukimura sighed inwardly. Normalcy simply did not exist within the tennis team- and not just _his _tennis team but tennis teams all over Japan. He thought of Seigaku, Hyotei, Shitenhouji, and a few others, and after some contrasting, had came to a conclusion that Rikkaidai was already better than a lot of their rivals' teams. After all, he only had a gum-chewing child, a prank-loving trickster, an at-times-willing-to-forgo-his-upbringing gentleman, a head-shaving half-Brazilian, a closed-eyed data master, an all-too-serious vice captain...

Really, it wasn't all that bad...

...right?

Somehow, Yukimura wasn't convinced.

"There they are~ Yo, Marui, Jackal, Yukimura~"

The three of them were greeted by a lazily grinning Niou upon arrival at the cafeteria. Around the table in a more secluded corner of the cafeteria sat the regulars of the Rikkaidai tennis team- this was their usual eating spot when they were not going to the rooftop.

Marui Bunta was the first to run over to the table, "What are we having today? _Katsudon_? My favourite!"

"Everything is your favourite, Marui," Niou said with a roll of his eyes, then turning to Yukimura, he asked, "Where's Fuji-chan? Isn't she supposed to be with you? I was looking forward to meeting her again. _Puri_."

"Fuji-chan? Who's that?"

"Fuji Kanako, Seigaku's Fuji Syuusuke's twin sister." Yanagi Renji was the one who said this. As soon as those words left his mouth, those who did not know the news turned to stare at him with surprised looks on their faces. Yanagi raised a brow at their unspoken curiosity, "Don't look at me, that is all I know. If you want to know more, ask Yukimura. He's the one who's known about this way earlier than I did."

"Was that why you left early this morning?" asked Marui with his mouth half-full, gulping involuntarily and almost choking himself when Yukimura gave him a serene smile.

"Did you say something?"

"N-no!"

The captain of the Rikkaidai tennis team continued smiling-

- "I thought so."

* * *

><p>Kanako didn't know where she was going. Avoiding the crowd by choosing whichever corridor that had less students, she soon found herself standing in a walkway leading to a silent hall. She peeked through the ajar door and peered around at the the darkened space, her eyes squinting a little to make out the faint silhouettes of objects inside. One glance at the stage told her all she needed to know: She had stumbled upon some sort of function hall- if the grand piano on stage was of any indication.<p>

Soundlessly pushing the door open, she made her way up the stairs leading to the elevated platform.

Kanako brushed a hand across the smooth ivory keys, the edges of her mouth curving a little as a clear ringing tone sounded in the air from the note she played. Sitting down in front of the piano and poising her hands above the black and white keys, she stared at her hands for a good long while, the silence surrounding her so deafening it was almost as if time had completely stopped for a moment.

If anyone had been there to witness the scene, they would have thought that the brown-haired girl and the piano on stage were all part of a sculpture, a painting, a canvas that was captured in time. Dead, in the past, motionless.

A sound of dry laughter finally broke through the stagnant air.

And was cut short just as it abruptly appeared.

Kanako let her hands fall onto her lap, her eyes inscrutable. The words that escaped her lips were spoken in a whisper, though the echo in the hall made it louder than it should have been-

- "Oh, who am I fooling? I can't play."

The only instrument Fuji Kanako knew was the violin. That was where her talent lied, and that was all she could do. Sometimes she truly wished that she had something else she was good at, be it sports or arts, or even gardening. Academical-wise she was well above average- having a genius for a brother did mean that she had her share of decent IQ- but it wasn't enough. It never was enough.

Just then her cell phone rang, preventing her from delving deeper into darker and more depressing thoughts.

"Kana."

"Syuu-nii," she responded, not at all surprised that he was calling- in fact, she had been expecting it since the bell rang for recess. But still, she had to ask, "Why are you calling, nii-chan? Shouldn't you be eating?"

"I should be asking you that," came her brother's half-chiding reply, "Seiichi texted me earlier saying that you left on your own. Where are you now, Kana?"

Kanako glanced around her, "In an empty hall."

Even through the line, she could feel understanding dawning, "Was the noise too much for you to handle?"

"It wasn't so much the noise than it was the stares, nii-chan. But it's fine, I'll get used to it in a few days," _or weeks_. She was trying to say that sentence with conviction but it was painfully obvious that she was failing miserably.

_I'm fine, nii-chan_. She wanted to say. _Don't worry about me_.

However, no matter how hard she tried, words just couldn't form in her mouth. She couldn't lie to him like she lied to her father, she couldn't pretend that everything was fine... Perhaps somewhere deep down inside her, she didn't want to. It was ironic how complicated she had grown to become- Trying desperately to keep herself together without allowing knowledge to anyone, yet wanting someone to know that things weren't fine. But her brother...

...Syuusuke would understand, wouldn't he?

"_Na_, Syuu-nii,"

"Yes, Kana?"

_- I'm sorry_.

"...I think I want to join the literature club."

There was a pause from the other side of the line. But right when Kanako thought he was going to ask her 'why', his voice sounded in her ears again, unchangingly kind and gentle, "If you're sure, Kana, then go ahead and enjoy yourself there."

Her throat tightened and she felt her eyes smart, her lips quivered and after many attempts, she finally got her voice back, "...Thank you."

She heard him sigh.

"Just make sure you eat something, Kana. Or do I need to bring you something when I pick you up later on?"

Her answering voice was small-

- "... a sandwich..."

He chuckled, "Alright. I'll see you later."

...

Long after she hung up the phone, Kanako found herself standing right outside the door of her new classroom just as the bell rang again. She glanced back at the direction from which she came from and blinked.

Had she honestly walked all the way back here without any recollection at all?

"There you are, Fuji-san!"

Someone tapped her on her shoulder and she flinched away involuntarily. Kazue Miyu was standing in front of her with a beaming smile on her face that dimmed a little when she saw Kanako's reaction, "I'm sorry, did I startle you?"

Kanako shook her head slightly, "No, it's alright."

Kazue Miyu seemed to want to say more but upon seeing their next teacher approaching the classroom, she hurriedly entered through the door, tugging Kanako behind her.

...

It took everything in Kanako not to jerk her hand violently away because mentally she knew that this wasn't the same hand, that this wasn't him. But it did little to appease her psychologically.

The phantom touches began again.

* * *

><p><strong>And here we have the forth chapter. <strong>

**It's been a while since I last updated this and it's getting harder and harder to write. I'm still working at some of the scenes and plots and I hope it will fall into place... somehow... someway. **

**Thank you all so much for your patience. **

**For those who reviewed, followed, and added this story to their favourites, all I can say is that I'm truly grateful. :)**

**I do not own PoT; OCs and this plot is mine. **

**13.06.2015**

**PS: It's so hot here I think I'm melting from the heat... **


	5. Chapter 5- Crumbling

Chapter 5- Crumbling

〜崩潰の初始〜

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't want me to walk with you to the gates, Kanako?"<p>

Yukimura Seiichi gazed down at his friend's sister, his brows creasing in slight worry at her paled face and clasped hands. He wasn't sure what occurred when she wandered off during lunch break on her own, what he _did_ know, however, was that something was currently bothering her. He took in the way her eyes were trained in the direction of the exit, noticing the ill-concealed yearning in them. Without a doubt, she wanted to see her brother.

Blue eyes rose to meet his, and despite the anxiety in them, he saw a sort of fragile strength that was the very thing that held her together at this moment. "I'll be fine on my own, Yukimura-san," she said to him, "And also, thank you so much for everything you've done for me today." Earnestness and sincerity were faint but real in her voice, and despite not knowing anything else about her, Yukimura wished that things will get better. For her and for Fuji.

As a response, he smiled and said, "I suppose I'll see you tomorrow then. Have a safe trip home."

He watched her retreating back until she disappeared around the corner, his eyes lingering for a little while longer before he began making his way to the tennis courts. As he walked he thought of his younger sister, and for one short moment, a thought crossed his mind, too fleeting and fast for him to comprehend before it vanished, leaving him with an unpleasant aftertaste of a lost answer that could have been.

Yanagi Renji met him mid-way, greeting him with a simple nod of his head.

- "How is Fuji-san?"

He asked.

Yukimura shook his head at the blatant curiosity of his teammate, an almost exasperated smile forming on his lips; and here he thought Renji would at least be able to hold off his questions until tomorrow. He obviously overestimated the patience of the data master.

"She's nothing like her brother," Was his only reply. He wouldn't, and couldn't, say more.

There was nothing more to say at this point of time.

Even if there were, it was not his story to tell.

...

* * *

><p>Fuji Syuusuke took one look at the approaching figure and sensed that something was bothering his sister again. Her pace was faster than usual and her head was held low, as if by doing so she could avoid being seen. Her shoulders were stiff and tensed, and the hand that was holding her bag strap was fisted so tightly it appeared to be almost trembling.<p>

"Kanako,"

He called out to her when she was close enough, hiding his worry behind the smile he knew she loved.

His sister paused in her tracks and looked up, blue eyes like his own rising to meet his and the look of utmost relief took him by surprise... But at the same time, the relief was mirrored by himself. It was enough for him to know that even if he was absent from her life for so long, she still trusted him somewhere deep inside her. On impulse, he held out his hand to her, just like he always did the few times they met when they were younger.

"Let's go home, Kana."

He caught her when she hugged him. Her arms were tight, as if he was the lifeline she was holding onto at that moment- he wasn't too far from the truth even though he did not know that at that time. At the back of his mind, he recalled the way she had seemed to shrink in on herself the day they went to fetch her back from the airport; Kana had struggled hard not to refuse any physical contact from everyone, and even though she tried hard not to show it, all of them who were there could sense the turmoil going on within her.

The Fujis were a close-knit family. Despite all their differences, they supported one another in their own way. There was nothing more important than 'family' and that was why when Yuuta decided to leave because he could not take being compared to his older brother anymore, Syuusuke was hurt... He was hurt but at the same time, he understood Yuuta's need to prove himself as an individual. In a way, he supposed that separation was a common thing for their family. When their father, Fuji Shunsuke, left Japan more than a decade ago, their mother had cried herself to sleep for the following years to come. When he was finally old enough to know what was going on, he had asked Yumiko for a reason. Even up to this day, he could see the sad smile on the older girl's face when she gave him an answer he did not understand then-

- "_Otou-san left us because there is a better job opportunity overseas. He does not hate us, Syuusuke. Tou-san loves us... and maybe, he loves us a little too much._"

...And now, perhaps it was with this love of his that he sent Kanako back to them. Because he _loves_ her. Because despite his love, he _knows_ that he has no power to fix whatever the problem is. It must've pained him to finally make that decision to send his daughter away from him.

Kanako's hand was cold as he kept it in his grasp, guiding her back to the very same station they got off that morning. When they sat down on a bench to wait for the train to arrive, he passed her a plastic container he had been keeping in his bag all these while-

- "The sandwich you requested."

She accepted it from him with a quiet 'thank you', her face still downcast, hidden from the peering eyes of the world. He let out an inaudible sigh when he saw her taking the first bite, reaching out a hand to brush her hair away from her face. He saw her glancing at him from the corner of her eye but otherwise showed no other expressions of discomfort.

The train arrived fifteen minutes later, and, though there were more passengers abroad than there were that morning, they found two consecutive seats with ease. Soon after the train began moving, Syuusuke felt a weight on his left shoulder and he turned to gaze at the girl who was now sagging against him.

"Rough day?" He asked in a low voice.

His sister was still for a long time before she nodded almost imperceptibly.

"Is it anything I could be of help with?" _Would you tell me what's wrong? Is there something I could do for you? _

The implications were loud in their hearts, but he did not press it, nor did she offer an answer. Instead, she took his left hand in her own smaller ones and held in. Her hands were no longer trembling even though they were still colder than normal. With a patient sort of fondness, he allowed her to flip his hand over, simply watching as she began tracing patterns on his palms. She seemed to be in deep concentration over something, her lips were pressed into a tight line and a sort of haze covered her eyes as if she was seeing something he could not see.

This went on until they reached the front door of their home. Kanako blinked out of her daze then and tugged him to a stop. Staring at him with a look of utmost seriousness, she said-

- "You know I trust you with my life, don't you, Syuu-nii?"

_What brought this on?_ He wanted to ask but refrained from doing so. He sensed her urgency and the pleading undertone in her words and his heart clenched once again.

"Of course I know that, Kana."

That sentence was all he said. Because he could think of nothing else.

He knew he said the right thing when some tension left her shoulders.

But somewhere deep down inside him, his questions continued to grow...

...and pile up...

...until one day, they would topple over.

* * *

><p>"Onii-chan! Onii-chan! See what I drew!"<p>

It was eight-thirty at night when the enthusiastic little girl burst through his door without a knock. Having grown used to his little sister's over-excited nature, Yukimura Seiichi closed the book he was reading and turned to face the little girl indulgently, "What is it, Sayaka?"

The younger Yukimura beamed, her cheeks pink with happiness as she held out a folded piece of paper.

"I drew our family in class today and _sensei_ said that it was really good!" She said as Yukimura flipped it open to reveal the crayon-colored content inside.

"It's really good," He told her with a gentle smile, patting her head and laughing lightly when she leaned into his touch like a feline would. "Have you shown this to _kaa-san_?"

Sayaka shook her head, "Not yet. I wanted to show it to nii-chan first. After all, you were the one who taught me to draw!" She exclaimed, happily hugging her brother's knees.

He tapped her nose in response, causing her to giggle even more. "Now," He said, "Why don't you go and show it to kaa-san? Your bedtime is in twenty minutes."

"Okay," Sayaka chirped, taking her artwork back before exiting his room with the same bounce in her steps that she had when she entered. It wasn't long before he heard her voice faintly from somewhere downstairs. With a sigh of resignation, he got up to close the door his sister had left open when she went out. His cell phone vibrated on his desk, and without looking, he instinctively knew who was calling.

"I was waiting for you to call, Syuusuke."

The genius of Seigaku chuckled from the other end, "You know me too well, Seiichi."

"Is everything alright at your end?" Yukimura asked his friend, absentmindedly flipping through his chemistry notebook before pushing it aside with slight distaste. He never liked that subject.

"Kana calmed down after got on the train though she did not speak a word of what happened."

Yukimura hummed in acknowledgment at what was being said, offering no other reply knowing well that the other had more to say.

"She initiated contact today, I should feel happy about it but somehow, I'm still worried- maybe even more worried now because I don't think she's initiating those contact because she's feeling more comfortable with me but because she's drowning in something I can't see and she's clinging onto me as a support."

"Where is she right now?"

"She's in her room. Has been in there since we finished dinner." There came a brief pause, "Seiichi, is there anything you could tell me about today concerning Kana?"

"She kept to herself for most of the time but I think she made a friend."

"A friend?"

A smile surfaced on Yukimura's face at the hopeful tone of his friend, "It's one of our classmate named Kazue Miyu, a really pleasant girl if I may add."

"That's good-"

A crash interrupted their conversation and Yukimura could almost see the smile fall from Fuji's lips.

"Syuusuke, is everything alright?"

"It's Kana... I'm sorry Seiichi but I'll call you later."

The phone was hung up right after that, and from the urgency in his voice, Yukimura could only hope in his heart that everything would turn out well for them... perhaps not _well_ but at least not become any worse...

...

* * *

><p>Kanako clenched her hands to her chest, trying and failing not to hyperventilate. Nothing could enter her lungs and she was beginning to feel light-headed. A pile of books that were on top of her study table was now strewn across the floor of her room; she had knocked them over partly by accident, partly in anger and frustration because she couldn't get the touches to <em>stop<em>. She just wanted everything to end! Was it that bad of a thing to wish for? She just wanted to forget for once! To return to how things used to be! She just wanted to feel clean again and to be able to look into the mirror and smile like she used to!

Her gasps and choked sobs drowned out all other sounds. The pounding on her door was unheard as she tried to _breathe_.

Was it always this hard?

Why now?

She had been fine before!

Why, of all times, did her memory have to surface _now_?

Was it possible to hate oneself this much?

...

She did not know how long she struggled to breathe, nor did she know how long her older brother had his arms around her- their mother and sister had gone out after dinner to their neighbours and were not back yet. She tried struggling when she first became aware that there were arms around her. _Please, please let me go. Don't touch me._ She had cried... She did not know if she spoke those words out loud or not but at that time, those two sentences were the only thing that roared in her chaotic mind.

_Don't ask..._

_Please... _

_...Don't ask..._

* * *

><p><strong>And... this is the fifth chapter. I apologise for taking this long (and for the length of this chapter) but I really wanted to post something on Yukimura's birthday (I was planning to post on Fuji's but I couldn't make it in time). Happy birthday to both my favorite characters in PoT! :) <strong>

**I must admit, this chapter is a little disturbing to read towards the end but please understand that it must happen. I promise you guys that by the time we reach the end of this story I'll give you an explanation on why I chose to write this. So... bear with me for a little while. **

**Sophomore year of college is tough. I barely have any time to write any of my stories at all... But at least summer is in 10 weeks... **

**How have all of you been? It's really been a long while. Again, I'm sorry making you guys wait and I thank you all for your patience (and for following and favoriting this story). I sincerely apologise for the rushed quality of this chapter. **

**I do not own PoT; this plot and OCs are mine. **

**05.03.2016 (It's really been a year since I updated...) **


End file.
